The description herein generally relates to the field of vehicles utilizing thrust and experiencing drag traveling through an environmental media, and more particularly the modification of thrust, turbulence and drag. More generally the description relates to the active deformation of a surface to alter the characteristics of the surface to flow or surface to surface interface, by creating a dynamically changing surface geometry on one or more surfaces of a body to control motion of the body.